A Halloween to Remember
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: for the Dokuga Halloween Challenge by Rikayu and D.S Anno - Kagome and her strange family celebrate Halloween.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor am I receiving any monetary gain from the writing of this fic. All characters contained within, save Chihiro, are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------

**A Halloween to Remember**

Kagome smiled as she observed the scene before her. The night before her had been all she had expected it to be, but this morning was priceless…

~flashback~

After saving the last to remaining members of the Band of Seven from Naraku's grasp, they had willingly joined the InuTachi in hopes of bringing down the bane of their renewed existence. Jakostu, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome and made a beeline for the well during a particularly nasty battle with Naraku. It had been decided beforehand that should the tides turn against them to the point that it looked as if there was no way to win, Kagome was to be sent through the well to safety. No one had counted on the well closing and trapping the trio from the past in the future.

They had tried the well continually for the first several weeks to no avail, but they had finally given up when Kagome had come across a recollection of the battle in one of her grandfather's history books. The account that detailed the end of Naraku made no mention of any of them. It had only described a priestess, two slayers – one male/one female, a monk and a half demon. There was no mention of a second priestess or any human mercenaries, and most importantly no mention of a demon lord. The account detailed how the tachi had destroyed the evil hanyou by shattering the jewel that had given him so much power, turning it to dust along with his body. The story made no mention that the jewel had been incomplete. And everyone trapped in the present knew that it was, because Kagome still held five shards in a glass bottle.

The power had faded from the jewel shards about three months after their impromptu trip to the future. It was not long after that, that Kagome had discovered the story of Naraku's defeat. When the well still refused to let anyone through, they finally accepted that they were stuck and that there was no going back.

With the support of her expanded family, Kagome had finished school. Jakostu and Bankostu had taken lessons from Kagome's mother to learn the basics of what they would need to get by in the modern world. Sesshomaru had no problem adapting to the new environment.

With some underhanded tactics, new identities had been established for the trio and they became legal citizens. And after Kagome had graduated business school, they had moved to the California with her when she had been offered an internship at a prominent accounting firm. They had settled in quickly and found employment for themselves – Bankotsu began working as a bouncer at a high dollar strip club; Jakostu as a bartender at said strip club; and Sesshomaru made a great deal of money as a private investigator.

That had been seven years ago.

In those seven years, Jakotsu and Bankostu had gone in together and bought the club. Sesshomaru and Kagome had finally admitted their affections for each other and gotten married. It was not long before they started expecting their first child.

That was six years ago.

~end flashback~

Now Chihiro, Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter was almost five and the strange family was sharing their first experience with trick-or-treating. Everyone had donned their traditional clothing and cooed over Chihiro in her very own miko's chihaya, complete with a tiny bow. Kagome had gotten a neighbor to take a family portrait for them before heading to the Halloween festival being hosted at Chiro's preschool.

After the festival, they had gone door-to-door like so many others. Sesshomaru had noted that there were a lot more youkai in modern America than they had previously thought. Many of them had dropped their concealments were happily traipsing around with families, just as he was. And at the end of the night, they had carried home several pillowcases full of candies and other assorted treats, some edible – some not.

Kagome had put her foot down and refused to let Chihiro eat any of the candy until it had been inspected, fearing that some deranged lunatic might have poisoned something. She was hoping that it wasn't so, but she had seen on the news where it had happened before. Better safe than sorry when it comes to her little girl.

Which brings us to this point.

Kagome woke up to a cold bed, meaning that Sesshomaru had been absent for some time. Slipping on her house-shoes and donning a robe, she strode down the hall and peeked in on Chihiro who was still sound asleep. Looking at her watch, she noted that at 5:30am on a Saturday morning, that everyone else should be in bed as well.

Making her way downstairs, she came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs as a pained moan came from the living room. Moving silently, she peeked around the banister to find Sesshomaru and Jakotsu sprawled on the couch with dozens upon dozens of candy wrappers littering the coffee table. Sesshomaru groaned as he clutched at his belly.

Kagome grabbed her camera from the table next to the door and quickly snapped a picture of the miserable duo before grabbing a bottle of Pepto-Bismol from the bathroom cabinet.

"I hope you left some for Chihiro," she said as she pitched the bottle, hitting Jakostu squarely in the stomach.

Jakostu winced, "Busted."

Another pained groan erupted from Sesshomaru's throat as he again clutched at his stomach.

Eyeing the pile of candy wrappers she spotted the problem.

Grabbing a handful of the wrappers, she shoved them in his face. "How many of these did you eat!?"

He groaned again.

"HOW MANY?"

"I lost count after a dozen or so…"

"A DOZEN! Thank the gods that they are small. Do you remember me telling you that we would have to be careful not to let Chihiro eat to many chocolates? Chocolate is poisonous to dogs." That said she turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called as she walked away, leaving him to suffer for his gluttony.

"Stop whining. I am going to get dressed so that I can go to the corner market and get some more Pepto. We're going to need it."

She shut the bedroom door with a smirk as he groaned again.

~end~


End file.
